regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Cariazulita
Cariazulita Sobre mi Soy muy divertida y graciosa,me van muy bien en los estudios y saco buenas notas,los profes me adoran,bueno con algunas excepciones,bueno en fin,mi cabello es de color negro y muy largo,mis dientes son algo desordenados pero para eso existe el odontologo no?,mis ojos son marrones,soy delgada y chatita,tambien soy de uno de los paises mas lindos y buena comida,Peru,mi tierra preciosa Como Conoci Un Show Mas Bueno para empezar era un verano lleno de vacaciones como cualquiera ,en fin, le llame a mi mejor amiga para jugar pero me dijo que estaba ocupada,haci que me fui al sillon a ver tele ya que alguien ya habia acaparado la computadora , vi la tele y vi a mordecai y rigby bailando ese tema del poder de la luna ,dias antes ya lo habia visto y me dio curiosidad me quede viendo y me acuerdo que luego mi mama fue a pasear y me quede viendo unos 3 episodios,luego quise saber mas de la serie y busque y encontre informacion en este wiki asi que me cree una cuenta Me Gusta Bueno a mi me gusta mucho los programas de television como: *Un show Mas *Victorious *¡Carly *Big Time Rush'(Soy Rusher :P)' *My Litlle Pony''' (No me juzguen)' *Bob Esponja *Invazor Zim Me gustan las comidas: *Arroz Chaufa *Arroz con Pollo' (sin arvejas)' *Papa a la huancaina *Causa Limeña *Papa Rellena No me gusta A mi no me gustan los programas *Mr.Joung *La CQ *Todos los programas de Disney *Dragones de Berk '(no lo odio pero no me gusta)''' *Esto es guerra *Combate Mis Videos Tengo videos en youtube y mi propio canal donde me reconoceran como cariazul2010 mi primer seudonimo les doy el link de mi canal http://www.youtube.com/user/cariazul2010 ,bueno la mayoria de videos los hago con window movie maker o con pinnacle studio,lo hago para los fans de Un Show Mas thumb|center|500 px Mordecai x Margarita Me gusta mucho esta pareja,el amor mutuo que se tienen :D, en Lluvia de Meteoritos ya son novios y salieron de la friendzone,me gusta tener mi ordenador lleno de imagenes de ellos,aca hay algunas imagenes que me gustan mucho Ballroom blitz by la maldita-d609oxl.jpg|Aprovechemos que la noche aun es joven para pasar mas tiempo juntos Mordecai where are we by pinkvanilla715-d68nfwd.jpg|Tu amor es lo unico que mas me vale en esta vida juntos Blood lust by bowsersmine-d3kho90.jpg|Siento que pierdo mi sangre,o Mordecai the vampire *w* Meteor moves regular show by gabs94-d68e1hm.jpg|Siento un zoologico cuando te veo d__aww_by_blondecat-d5e40nl.png|Quieres un cafecito pichoncito,yo invito *w* regular_valentine_by_celestial_waters-d5v2l06.jpg|Estar juntos es lo unico que te pido mordarita_by_luckyfinn-d5wv2j6.png|Te prometo que yo te hare la chica mas feliz Margarita,la chica de mis sueños :D 487760_461392010599708_1262736396_n.jpg|Tu sonrisa me invade el corazon,pero tu forma de ser enamora :D Mi Serie Mi serie se llama Regular Love,es una serie que trata del amor de Mordecai con Margarita y Rigby con Eileen,Mas informacion aca: http://es.regularlove.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:WikiActivity Mis Dibujos 144.JPG|Gir con sus wafles 010.JPG|Que lindura 017.jpg|quien eres tu 1000px-001.jpg|rigby y eileen casandose que lindura ♥♥ 023.JPG|San Valentin en Apuros de Regular Love :D Mis Amigos del Wiki *Longyaven *Pamhay *Mordecai29 *Superamigosupremo555 *Fiore *TimmyBurch2604 Mis Peliculas Favoritas thumb|left thumb|leftthumb|left|184px Mis Regalos Uiuiiuiuiu.png|De Yose Rivera :D